


Love and Other Written Languages

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro doesn't deal well with conversations with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Written Languages

Yashiro came into the room rubbing gently at his eyes and Ko frowned. "You know better than to talk to your mother before bed."

"It was Father this time."

Ko immediately put down the book he was reading and made room on the bed and tossed back the covers. "Come here."

Yashiro took a moment to take off his jeans and slid under and covers and into Ko's arms. "If he could just approve of _one_ thing about me, I don't think it would get to me this much. But, he doesn't like my personal style or my grades or the fact that I play go or that I'm gay, and he _really_ doesn't like you."

Ko wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck softly. "Well, I'd point out again that you don't need his approval because you have mine, but that never seems to do any good."

"He's my father."

"And that means what in the grand scheme of things? His approval doesn't change anything except what you let it."

Yashiro sighed deeply and nuzzled against Ko. "Aren't I allowed to want it, though?"

"Oh, Kiyoharu, you're allowed to want a lot of things. And I try to make as many of those as possible into realities, but people don't change, you know, except in surface ways like learning and changing our hairstyles."

"So you don't think he's ever going to accept me?"

Ko held Yashiro closer. "I can't say."

They cuddled together for a long while until Yashiro fell asleep in his arms. Ko extracted his arms and picked up his book again and read for a while by the light of the bedside table lamp. Yashiro started to snore softly and Ko moved carefully out of the bed and into the living room. As he turned on the lamp by the couch, the bulb burnt out, so he turned on the light over the phone. He was about to sit down, but his eyes caught on the pad of paper by the phone where Yashiro liked to scribble during long phone calls. 

He wouldn't have recognized what the scribbles were a few months ago, but he'd been working on his Japanese. So he made out the words now "I wish my family could love me like I love them. And I wish Ko would realize how much I love him."

Well, half of that was a wish he could grant. He tucked the piece of paper into his book to mark his page and set it on the table and shut off the lights again and made his way back to the bed. He slid under the covers again and put his arms back around Yashiro and kissed the top of his head. He whispered into his ear, "I love you, too," and curled himself around the shorter man. He wasn't quite ready for sleep, but he could lay here and memorize the scent of his lover and the curve of his spine and all of the other little things that no one else was bothering to take the time to learn about him


End file.
